Jessica Paige
Francesca Michelle Paige, better known as Jessica Paige or The Don of San Cenestra, is a villain character in Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by LHudson. Paige is a mob boss from the western side of the country, who comes to Heartania after the death of her brother and mentor, Michael Paige. Biography Jessica is the youngest child of a relatively large family. Her eldest brother being near 20 years older was away on active duties for most of the time, but during the time he was home he mentored her, tutored her, while also influencing her. This including how not to get caught, a skill she excelled in that it became a defining factor of her personality. During her adult years she built up a massive amount of influence in San Cenetra to the point of becoming the most dominant crime boss in the gambling city. This business included extortion, slavery, drug dealing, illegal gambling, a robbery to the point that her business was estimated to bring in a few million dollars to work with. Unfortunately her life has been plagued by a perpetually unsatisfied blood lust, diagnosed in her early years. While she is prescribed with medication to keep her in check, especially in public, she is still known for her unprecedented cruelty and relishes in murder and torture. When news of Michael Paige's passing arrived, the shock destroyed her property and was forced to pay both the insurance company and several members of the San Cenestra police force to start her hunt for the killer. She was able to pinpoint the smoking gun as belonging to Jade Blythe (even though Jonathan Kramer was the real killer). The second she arrived at a ruined city, she called Jade Blythe and told her the intentions. After settling down in Pacified Hills, she ordered the Blythe residence burned to a crisp and personally executed the corrupt police commissioner for not revealing information to her. Setting up Business While not bent on taking over the city as she did with San Cenestra, she still took a small contingent of her crime family to establish business there. This included politely buying a family business which became a face for money laundering, to a very hostile takeover of a used car dealership. After the acquisitions she went on a gambling tour, but only one satisfied her taste, the Full House Casino. Unfortunately, her immediate assault on the doorman caused owner Wild Card to push her out, but her quick thinking and movement allowed her to quickly disguise herself and continue gambling, unknowingly passing Jade Blythe in the process. Appearance Francesca is an average build with nothing standing out in terms of appeal or physical scarring, allowing her to blend with the crowd much easier. Her hair has been dyed dark brown recently, in an attempt to cover up her affiliation with her brother. Personality Francesca is a psychotic and cold female, never afraid to change from being calm to a violent psychopath at the drop of the hat. She has a strong sense of family loyalty, often having their back during any situation, whether t be social or business reasons. She does respect family wishes if they don't want her involved, which sometimes doesn't stop her from secretly being involved. Regardless, even with her medication, her mind screams for violence in an exciting and dangerous way, something she conducts every now-and-then to satisfy the craving Category:Character Category:Villain Category:LHudson